


Oh, How the Mighty Fall (in love)

by lynndae



Category: B.A.P, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, not sure if there's going to be any actual smut, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndae/pseuds/lynndae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU in which Daehyun is in love with his best friend and roommate, but Youngjae doesn't do the whole "dating" thing so Daehyun settles for friends with benefits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, How the Mighty Fall (in love)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaena_baby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaena_baby/gifts).



Daehyun’s neck ached as he hunched over the open text book, lifting the book up periodically to check his work on the note book beneath it. The door connecting the small dorm room to the even smaller bathroom opened and Daehyun didn’t even bother looking up. Even if he hadn’t known his roommate, Youngjae, had been in the shower he would have soon enough as he took a deep breath. The faint scent of Youngjae’s body wash clung to the air and Daehyun smiled fondly.

“Are you sure you just showered, because I can smell you from here…” He teased, scribbling down a few lines of the math problem he was working on.

“Oh haha, that’s so funny, Daehyun…” Youngjae’s voice was muffled as he towel dried his hair but the sarcasm was as strong as ever, “I smell amazing and you know it. You on the other hand… smell like nerd~”

“If anyone reeks of nerd, it’s definitely you, Youngjae…” Daehyun scoffed, turning to glare at Youngjae. The glare melded into a sort of shock as his cheeks flushed deeply. He shut his mouth quickly and returned his nose to his text book as he grumbled under his breath. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen his best friend in worse states of undress then just standing there without a shirt on. After a several drunken parties that ended in mornings of waking up in bed together and a decision that they made good friends-with-benefits, Youngjae’s body was a sight Daehyun had definitely seen. Still, that didn’t mean Youngjae had the right to go about their room and parade off his broad shoulders and toned muscles and cute freckles that dotted down his back-not that Daehyun was not thinking about said broad shoulders and toned muscles and cute freckles, because he definitely wasn't.

Youngjae smirked, leaning against the door frame as he watched Daehyun pretend to focus on the calculous text book, flipping pages at random to seem like he was working even though his mind was clearly a million miles elsewhere. He quirked an eye brow, holding Daehyun’s gaze each time the older boy glanced up from his work to try to steal a quick look.

“Whatcha looking at there, Daehyunnie~” He teased, pushing off the door frame and sauntering over to the desk.

“N-nothing… Just wondering when you’re gonna put a shirt on, no one wants to see all that pasty skin.” Daehyun mumbled, staring intently at the equations in front of him with such intensity that Youngjae was sure that he might just end up staring a hole right through the text book.

Honestly, it wasn’t like he purposely went around half naked just to spite and fluster his roommate. Youngjae actually liked walking around the dorm shirtless, especially after he showered. The cool air on his damp skin was a refreshing feeling and even though he worked hard to get in shape and maintain his body after his chubby high school years, he still wasn’t comfortable being shirtless outside of the safety of his own room, which just so happened to be Daehyun’s room too.

But still, he might occasionally strip his shirt off just to see the way Daehyun would get flustered at just the sight of his exposed torso and so he’d have an excuse to watch how the elder would blush from his chest to the tops of his ears. Who could blame him though!

“Mhmm, no one wants to see all of this… I got it~” Youngjae hummed, grabbing the arm rest of Daehyun’s chair and turning it to the side so that Daehyun would turn away from the desk and face him now.

“Ahh~ I’m studying, Youngjae—“ Daehyun swallowed hard, the chair leaning back with Youngjae’s weight as he put both hands on the arm rests and effectively blocked Daehyun in his seat. “W-what are you doing?”

Youngjae flashed him a sharp toothed grin, enjoying the way Daehyun’s voice cracked in uncertainty. Daehyun seemed to struggle to keep his eyes locked on Youngjae’s, his gaze constantly dropping down to stare at his mouth or to take in the sight of his still damp, bare chest. Daehyun licked his own lips nervously now, holding his breath as Youngjae drew impossibly close.

Youngjae let out a small breath of air against Daehyun’s lips, tilting his head when Daehyun’s eyes shut in anticipation.

“X equals four, not six, pabo…” He whispered, pulling back and flicking Daehyun on the forehead.

“W-what…. Oh my god, you ass!”

Youngjae laughed as he walked over to his bed and flopped onto the mattress. He reached for his cellphone, ignoring Daehyun’s half coherent insults as he turned angrily back to his text book and scrubbed his eraser against the paper to fix his mistake. He opened his Facebook, scrolling through the news feed without really paying any attention to the posts. “What are you complaining about over there, Dae~”

“Nothing, asshole.”

“Awww, don’t be like that… Just admit it and stop pouting like a child, you wanted me to kiss you…”

“Oh my god, you are insufferable…” Daehyun let his head flop down, wincing as his forehead connected with his text book with a dull _thud_.

Youngjae smirked turning off his phone and getting up again, “I know I am~ I’m sorry, Daehyunnie… I know this test in important… here… let me help~”

Daehyun turned his head to the side, narrowing his eyes at Youngjae, “You never say sorry. What are you playing at?”

“Geez, can’t I be nice for once?”

“No.”

“Even if I said I wanted to help my best friend pass his midterm?”

“Yeah, now I trust you even less, Youngjae. I can see your devil horns holding up that halo.”

Youngjae rolled his eyes, standing behind Daehyun’s chair and flicking his forehead again, “Just shut up and let me show you what you did wrong since it was my shirtlessness that caused your brain to stop its already minimum function…”

Pouting out his lips, Daehyun sat up and looked down at his text book. “No. Your pasty skin blinded me and I just didn’t read the problem correctly, obviously…” He quipped back, flipping back to the page that he’d been working on before. "I’m having troubles with this one…” He tapped his finger against the problem.

“That one? Oh… that's an easy one…” Youngjae leaned a little closer, draping his arm over Daehyun’s shoulder as he spoke nearly right against his ear, “All you have to do is add a bed, subtract your clothes, divide your legs and multiply—“

“Yoo fucking Youngjae, get out!!” Daehyun screeched, turning around quickly as he tried to smack Youngjae with his note book. "I knew you were up to something, jerk!"

Youngjae danced back, laughing loudly as he avoided Daehyun's terribly aimed swings, “C’mon, that one was pure gold, Daehyun!”

“I’m going to fail this midterm and my parents are going to murder me, and I swear to every higher being, Youngjae, I’m going to haunt your ass!” Daehyun whined, tossing his notebook back to the desk and throwing his eraser at Youngjae.

Youngjae dodged the eraser easily thanks to Daehyun's poor aim, “I know I know, you say that every test, then you pass and your parents let you live then I have to put up with you for one more semester…” He sat down at the edge of his bed and patted the spot next to him, “Why not take a break from all that calculous… let me plug my solution into your equation—“

“Oh my god, as long as you stop with that—you sound like some nerd that’s never asked someone out before…” Daehyun rolled his eyes, getting up from the chair anyways and joining Youngjae on his bed.

“But Daehyun! I don’t mean to be obtuse,” Youngjae said, pushing Daehyun back against the pillows and climbing over his body, “it’s just your acute-y~ Besides, I _am_ a nerd that’s never asked someone out before…”

“Yeah, and I can see why now, too... You wouldn't even make it to first base with those pick up lines,” Daehyun laughed, pulling off his shirt with Youngjae’s help. “No more math jokes, please, you’re going to kill my boner before I even get one…”

“Okay, fine, no more math jokes... no more talking…” Youngjae hummed, propping his hands on either side of Daehyun’s head as he kissed down his neck, “But just so you know… I’ve got an orthogonal non-linear operator that I’d love to integrate over your entire surface—“

“Oh my god—“

**Author's Note:**

> At first I wanted to make it a one shot, but then I decided chaptered was the way to go. I hope you all enjoy!


End file.
